Riku’s first true love…
by rikusmine
Summary: what if Riku had a true love? what happened to the two lovers? and did Riku's love really die? find out through this story!
1. Chapter 1

Riku's first true love… 

Thought out all his time Sora had never seen his best friend Riku on a date with any of the girl's on the island, he asked Wakka if Riku had been on a date but no luck.

"You know, now that I think about it I've never seen Riku hang out with a girl." Said Kairi, Sora's girlfriend.

"That can only mean two thing's." started Selphie, Wakka's girlfriend.

"One: he's waiting for the right kind of girl… or two: he's possibly gay."

"What!?! Riku? Gay? No way!" Wakka almost shouted.

"What was that about me?" Asked Riku appearing from nowhere.

"Ur, nothing!" said Selphie.

"We were wondering if you have been on a date or not…" Admitted Kairi, everyone held the breath waiting for the answer.

"Um… why do you won't to know if I've been on a date or not?" asked Riku.

"Well we never have seen you hang out with any girl's… if you even like girls that is?" said Sora.

"Of course I like girls, it's just…" Riku sighed.

"It's just… what?" asked Kairi.

"I'm waiting for that girl…" Riku admitted sadly.

"That girl?" asked Selphie, Riku sighed.

"My first love." Said Riku, everyone gasped.

"O.M.G. since when did you have first love?" asked Wakka.

"When I was 15." Replied Riku as he started walking away but got followed by everyone.

"Detail's! Is she cute? Hot? Down right sexy?" asked Selphie, Riku sharply turned to face her with a cross look in his eyes.

"I don't won't to talk about it." Riku said calmly and began to walk away again.

"Why? She dump you?" asked Sora.

"NO! Look I_ don't_ won't to talk about it so leave it, ok?" Riku asked and stormed off to the tree house.

"What's up with him?" asked Roxas appearing out from Sora's body.

"I don't know, do you Namine?" asked Kairi noticing her Nobody.

"Well, sort of…"

"Sort of?" asked Sora. Namine sighed.

"From what I can tell, the girl he fell in love with died in a freak accident."


	2. Chapter 2

Riku's first true love… 

Part 2. 

"Riku's first love, died in a freak accident?!" asked Selphie shocked to find out the truth.

"Well, the thing is, there was this bright light that killed her, but her body was never found, even to this day…" said Namine. Kairi gasped to this news.

"No reason he doesn't won't to talk about it." Said Sora looking towards where his best friend went.

Meanwhile, with Riku.

"God dam it! Why did they ask me that?! Why!?!" Riku shouted to himself. He slowly started to cry.

"…Angel… I miss you…" he whispered.

"… Is Angel the name of your lover?" asked a voice from behind him. Riku turned around and found Kairi standing at the doorway to the tree house. Riku sighed.

"…Yeah… it was… Namine told you guys I'm guessing?" he asked, Kairi nodded.

"Don't worry thou, I'm the only one here, the other are going home now." She pointed out.

"Thanks Kai'."

"Your welcome!" said Kairi.

"…But, I really miss her… so much…" Riku sighed pulling back his armband to revile a charm bracelet, the charm was half of a heart with the letters: 'L' 'O' and below them was the letter 'Y' and half of a 'O'.

"What's that?" asked Kairi.

"Something both of us wore to show how much we cared."

"Oh Riku… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you remember your past."

"It's okay…" Riku said sadly.

At the end of the day, no matter what Riku did, he couldn't stop thinking about his beloved Angel. But what Riku didn't know was that someone hadn't stopped thinking of him…


	3. Chapter 3

Riku's first true love… 

Part 3. 

Riku was quite for a whole day, not one word passed his lips…

"Oh come on Riku! You have to talk at some time!" said Wakka trying to cheer Riku up.

"Wakka, leave him alone!" said Selphie noticing how upset Riku was.

"But he hasn't said a word all day!" Sora said pointing out the obvious.

"Just. Leave. Him. Alone." Selphie said slowly and clearly to make her point.

"GUY'S!!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see Kairi running up towards them with something in her hands.

"Hey Kai, what's wrong?" asked Sora after Kairi stopped right in-front of him.

"Look. It's a letter from the King. I've just found it." She said handing out the bottle with the letter inside. King Mickey's royal seal printed on the front. Sora took the bottle and shook the letter out, as he started to read Riku finally began to get himself involved with his friends.

"No way! From King Mickey?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah. And the letter say's: that there is a world in trouble, it's got Heartless! Big, strong Heartless to could destroy the world in seconds!" Sora gasped. Kairi gasped too.

"Oh no! That's just terrible!" Selphie cried.

"So… which world is in danger?" asked Riku, finally talking.

"Some place called… Hybrid Heaven..." said Sora still reading the letter.

"Odd… why does that name ring a bell in the back of my mind?" asked Riku, the words seem to stick in somewhere in his head and his heart.

"You've been there?" asked Kairi.

"No. I don't think so…" Riku said shaking his head.

"What about your lover? Maybe she said the name before-!" Selphie started but Kairi cut her off near the end by covering Selphie's mouth with her hand. But then Riku remembered were he did hear the name Hybrid Heaven.

"Angel's home world…"

"What?" Sora asked.

"You mean your lover was from a never world? And it just so happens to be the one in danger?" asked Wakka. Riku nodded his answer.

"We have to go help, if anything would happen to that place… I don't think I could live with myself…" Riku said more to himself then his friends.

"Because you don't want the same thing to happen to anyone there that happened to Angel, right?" asked Kairi. Riku went all quite again but nodded.

"Well that settles it then. We're going to save Hybrid Heaven in the name of Angel!" said Sora summoning the keyblade to his hand. Riku smiled and thanked Sora in the back of his mind.

'Angel… I promised you that I will take care of any trouble at Hybrid Heaven… and I shall keep my word…' Riku followed his friends as they awaited for the Gummi ship to pick them up not knowing what the journey may have for them…


	4. Chapter 4

Riku's first true love… 

Part 4. 

Hybrid Heaven was really beautiful, the houses were built in trees or on stilts and the people were wearing flow clothes.

"So this is Hybrid Heaven, huh?" asked Sora looking around.

"Why are all the houses so high up?" asked Kairi after a good look around. Suddenly there was a load sound of a horn before someone yelled 'Dark wolfs' and then everyone ran off to there homes or near by homes.

"What's going on?" asked Wakka trying to see the problem… it wasn't long until a huge black wolf appeared with a bunch of Heartless!

"It's time to fight, that's what's going on." Said Riku as he took his battle pose into place along with Sora and the others. They fought for some time and took out the Heartless without even getting hit, but the black wolf was really hard to even hit. Everyone, but Sora and Riku, were down for the count and Sora was almost out of power. The black wolf was fast and had come up from behind Sora and Riku and knock the two down, Sora was out but Riku wasn't going to give up.

"Sora!" he yelled out, but it was no use. He turned back to the wolf, but the wolf jumped him and pined him down, Riku couldn't get up, he was trapped and the wolf had a clear shoot of his neck! Riku just closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but just then he felt something brush against his fingers, it was a white feather! The wolf looked up as if it saw something but all of a sudden, the wolf had been tackled by some low flying beast…

"Max! Snap out of it!" yelled a voice; the wolf looked up to see a white winged person. The wolf growled at the person and tried to attack them but the winged person just flew up into the skies.

"You leave me no choose my old friend…" said the person before summoning two different swords in each of the person's hands, one white with a white rose at the handle and a black one with thorn's around the handle.

"Forgive me…" whispered the person before diving down really fast and slicing the wolf in two! The wolf let out a long howl into the sky before it transformed into a guy with black hair and dark eyes.

"You always be forgiven… Angel…" said the guy before he disappeared into nothingness.

"Huh? Angel?" Riku gasped as the wings on the person disappeared along with the swords to revile a girl with long brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes, she was wearing a blue sleeveless top, a pair of dark jeans and some white shoes. She looked up at Riku who was standing up at this point.

"Riku?..."


	5. Chapter 5

Riku's first true love… 

Part 5. 

Riku and Angel just stood there in silence just looking at each other, Riku noticed how much his lover had changed, he also noticed that she had a long blue glove on her left arm that went up to her shoulder. But she was still wearing the charm bracelet that they both wore, her charm was half of a heart had the letters 'V' 'E' half of a 'O' and 'U'… it was the other half of Riku's charm bracelet.

"Angel? Is it… really you? But… I thought you were dead…" Riku asked as the others got back up from the battle, Angel looked at Riku crossly.

"You what! So that's why I've been stuck here for two years, because you thought I was dead! Some lover you turned out to be!" she yelled at him before turning around and crossing her arms in-front of her chest. Riku jumped back a little in shock, he didn't think Angel would be so upset.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" said Riku with a sigh; Angel looked back at him before looking at the others just behind him. Kairi was the first to see Angel looking at them.

"Oh! You're Angel, Riku's lover? I think I can see why he likes you!" Kairi giggled, the other's looked at her in shock.

"What's does that supposed to mean?" Angel asked feeling like she missed something.

"Well, you can fight; you have swords that you can summon from nowhere and you're taller then Sora without all his hair!" said Kairi waving her hand about.

"Hey, she's right!" said Wakka.

"Yeah, no wonder you two are lovers!" said Selphie.

"Why does everyone point out how short I am…?" Sora muttered to himself, Angel just looked at them with an odd look across her face.

"I'm taking it that these guys are your fiends that you always talked about back when we fought with Maleficent, huh?" Angel asked not looking at Riku at the time.

"Yeah, they are…" Riku said lowering his head in shame. Angel walked past him and stood in-front of the others.

"Well… I hope Riku here has been a good boy without me by his side! I mean we all know what trouble he can get into now, huh?" she joked, the other's looked at her in a lost manner before they burst out lathing.

"Oh yeah! That's Riku way of life!" lathed Kairi.

"Oh man! You've got Riku down to a 'T'!" said Sora trying to wipe away his tears of joy.

"True lovers that were meant to be together!" said Wakka and Selphie together, almost having a lovely moment to them-self's. Riku almost fell over from what he heard.

"HEY!" he yelled, everyone lathed before Angel tackled him with a hug making Riku blush.

"Oh come on Riku! When did you become so girly, when you're hair to that length?" she joked, Riku growled but then smiled.

"Oh! And I see you're still trying to be a male figure to everyone!" he joked back, Angel gasped and hit Riku.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled, but Riku lathed.

"Ah… that's my girl… always picking a fight with a guy…" he said patting her head, Angel smiled but pushed Riku.

"Stop that. You'll mess up my hair and I just had it fixed." She said before waving a finger at her lover. The other's 'aw' at the sight, but it didn't last long…

Suddenly the whole world began to shake, darkness was moving up towards a near by mountain. Then there was a huge load and very long howl of a wolf, everyone gasped as a giant earth coloured wolf appeared from the mountain with Heatless all over it, only its yellow eyes could be seen.

"Oh no! That's the Hybrid god of earth! If he turns into a Heartless there will be no stop to the death of all the worlds!" said Angel as soon as she saw the beast.

"Then we better get over there and help him!" said Sora, the others nodded and followed Sora towards the god like beast…

**Me: Cliff-hanger! Please review what I've done so far! ^_^ **

**Riku: Hey! That's not fair! :(**

**Me: That's right! It's not 'fair' until February! *L.O.L!* **

**Riku: …wait… what? O.o' **


End file.
